Trips for mafias work
by FranniRokudo
Summary: Tsuna loved trains. No, not for a passion for travel and not for a special atmosphere in cars - it was all routine. So what?..


_Доверяй лишь тем, кто может потерять столько же, сколько ты сам._  
><em> Правило Бреилека (с).<em>

Поездки по делам мафии всегда нелёгкое событие, особенно для Тсунаёши, который, хоть и был боссом уже как шесть лет, всё равно никак не мог привыкнуть к такому распорядку. Отчего-то каждый раз, направляясь в сторону уже ставшего родным вокзала, он чувствовал какой-то неприятный груз у себя на душе, нечто тяжкое, склизкое, жутко неприятное – короче говоря, ему становилось неспокойно. За что, спросите вы? Да за всё на свете: Тсуна же босс, поэтому отвечает за каждого члена своей семьи, за их собственные семьи и чуть ли не за всех своих наиболее близких союзников. Что они делают и в какие передряги попадают – всё на его, увы, не таких сильных плечах. Но Савада вовсе не считал когда-либо это тяжкой ношей: он сам когда-то согласился с установленной ему ролью и возложенными обязанностями. Сегодня был не первый такой раз, когда он уезжал на довольно долгое время, но и не последний, и оттого Хранитель Неба не волновался так сильно. Правда, был он слегка опечален тем, что не успел сказать банальное «Пока» кое-кому, но... ведь в таких серьёзных делах симпатии отметаются, верно? Однако ядовитая мысль каким-то уколом жгла его сознание, что вот он смог повидаться даже со своей семьёй, да и с другими Хранителями, а именно с ним, с, казалось бы, практически лучшим другом – нет! Тсуна винил себя, но понимал, что такое бы в принципе не было возможно, ведь его «правая рука» сейчас занимался весьма важными семейными делами по подписанию некоторых документов, перепроверке эффективности работы на местах и тому подобными занятиями, которые в большинстве своём мелочны, но вкупе очень важны. Это и есть работа ближайшего к боссу человека: исправлять мелкие неурядицы, следить за внутренним порядком, в то время как сам босс должен вести внешнюю политику.

В их случае эти роли хорошо исполнялись. Правда, с некоторого времени (а именно – три года назад) это стало малость затруднительно... Потому что их несемейные роли как-то резко изменились, делая тем самым невозможными роль босса и его консильери. Эти события минувшего прошлого слишком резко подорвали всё... не для остальных, никто это вообще не увидел, не подумайте, что это как-то нехорошо повлияло на саму Вонголу. Просто между ними эта напускная непричастность к чувствам стала бурной речкой между их берегами. А переходом служил тонкий хлюпкий мостик – желание не забывать начатое – вот и думай, что лучше. Тсуна понял, что слишком задумался о не столь существенном сейчас деле – впереди работы до черта, а он совсем расслабился! Савада вдохнул холодного, неприятного, пропахшего начинающейся осенью воздуха (это был весьма терпкий, депрессивный аромат, хотя никто не мог сказать, был ли он в действительности, или же это домыслы отчаявшихся людей) и, увидев впереди огромное мутное зеркало лужи, взял свой небольшой багаж в руки, чтобы перенести его. Италия нынче не радовала своей золотистой, тёплой осенью, наоборот, эта была какая-то дождливая, неприятная и очень пасмурная пора. Пускай не было так холодно, зато ливень бывал практически каждый день. Вот и сегодня с утра... Небо надело полюбившиеся ему серые тучные облака и теперь не хотело их снимать. Савада ощущал, что где-то в душе он также – завернулся в какой-то непроницаемый кокон и слишком врос в него, чтобы снять. Такое чувство его посетило ещё с начала осени... может, депрессия? Хотя для жителей южных стран это нормально. Но всё равно странно.

Дечимо вновь опустил багаж и поплёлся далее. Он сам специально попросил, чтобы его никто не довозил и не провожал, ибо Тсуна знал точно, что все сейчас жутко заняты, и не хотел быть причиной расстройства их дел. Да и поездка его не такая уж и долгая: всего три недели. Зато после этого он мог быть совершенно спокойным насчёт будущего своей семьи. Переживать и скучать, казалось бы, некогда, да это уже и не первый раз, когда босс уезжал на долгое время в другой город по делам – почти все Хранители привыкли, считая эти поездки не более и не менее, чем долгом. Правда, отчего-то времени на «поскучать» и на «попереживать» у Савады оставалось много... к его великому сожалению. Да и не все Хранители привыкли к этому, если уж говорить откровенно: многие ещё не могли принять эти командировки за должное. Например (и во-первых!), Гокудера Хаято. Не происходило ни одной поездки, перед которой бы Хранитель не говорил Тсунаёши о том, что желает быть с ним, несмотря на все дела, которые, бодро говорил мужчина, сможет сделать в короткие сроки перед или во время командировки. Босс старался как можно мягче отказывать, ибо пользы от этого... да, и ему хотелось этого, наверное, даже чуточку больше Хаято, но он не мог позволить себе и ему такой роскоши. На первом месте всегда стояли дела семьи, на втором – опять что-то иное, а вот на третьем уже можно было расположиться всем чувствам и привязанностям... таков мир мафии, Тсуна устал жаловаться, да и вскоре перестал. Даже провожать себя Хранитель Неба не разрешил консильери – много шума из-за ничего, да и, к тому же, эти поездки стали нечто таким обыденным, что уже шибко и не выделялись из общих планов.

Впереди стало виднеться здание вокзала, это грустью, печалью и скромной радостью пропитанное строение. Тсунаёши, как часто отъезжающий именно отсюда, смог с точностью определить все те чувства, которые въелись, словно сигаретный дым в одежду, в эти стены. Несмотря на свой размах и первое место в списке вокзалов в этом городе, здание не сильно отличалось чем-нибудь особенным: обычные мраморные белые стены, огромные чёрно-коричневые часы над входом, отбивающие минуты до расставаний, куча разномастного народа на стоянке, вечные пробки на подходе к вокзалу, стаи сероватых и рыжих толстых голубей, с надеждой ищущих каких-нибудь опоздавших бедолаг или просто приезжающих, но главное – обязательно с куском хлеба. Множество пёстрых киосков с журналами, небольшой базарчик немного слева от здания, вечно суетящиеся люди со своими тоннами чемоданов, сумок, пакетов и попрошайки на входе – всё это уже стало привычно Тсуне и не вызывало ажиотажа или паники, как в первые разы. Он не поддавался волнению, всегда царившему в людных местах по типу аэропортов или ж/д станций: весь мир существовал для него в тот миг словно за какой-то паниконепроницаемой плёнкой, босс был погружён в свои глубокие мысли, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Мужчина зашёл в само здание, прошёл кучу проверок – таможня и паспортный контроль – и вот уже мог быть свободен на последующие минут двадцать до отправления поезда. Сейчас он ничего не ощущал: ни сожаления, ни каких-то переживаний по поводу и без. Какие-то мелкие треволнения насчёт того, что он так и не сказал Гокудере «Пока», уже ушли на второй план, полностью затмившись мыслью о том, что Хаято наверняка всё понял сам. А тревога о безопасности семьи пошла в ту же топку, что и предыдущая: за семью во время отсутствия босса отвечает его «правая рука», а если это «правая рука» – Гокудера, значит, можно вздохнуть спокойно и вовсе позабыть об этом, как о проблеме.

Тсунаёши присел на одну из тысячи скамей в огромном зале ожидания. Всё вокруг было оживлённым, беспокойным и не могло усидеть на месте. Босс не любил такое время: вроде, делать нечего, но пойти куда-то не вариант, да и идти-то, в принципе своём, некуда. Бесперспективняк, как говорится. Зато сидеть и наблюдать за одними и теми же картинами, будто специально повторяющимися из раза в раз, – пожалуйста! Казалось, в них менялись только люди, да и то – как-то слишком похоже выбирали актёров. Обязательна была сцена расставания молодой пары, когда парню надо было с минуты на минуту уезжать на долгое время, а девушке – ещё секундочку полюбоваться им. Слёзы, клятвы в вечной любви, громкие слова, трогательные взгляды – в чём-то это было действительно печально и могло бы вызвать слезу, но уже только не у Савады. Он (мог ошибаться, смотря на всё это уже с немного циничной точки зрения) знал, что девушка (конечно, не факт, но всё так в жизни и бывало) уже через пару недель изменит своему парню с кем-нибудь, а тот, в принципе своём поняв это, больше и не приедет никогда, и вообще зря тогда была вся эта слезоточивая сцена драмы. Ещё одна типичная сценка – это провожание родственников куда-нибудь на очень долгое время или навсегда. Вот здесь эмоции и чувства были более настоящими. Тсуну иногда трогали эти прощания, ведь все слова там были искренними, ровно как и пожелания и клятвы в том, что где-то не в этом городе будет только лучше. Иногда кого-то провожали друзья – мужчина в таком случае не брался оценивать честность и истинность чувств. Ему казалось, что дружба – нечто ценное, что не должно подвергаться проверке и осуждению. Отчего-то любовь – да, а вот дружба – нет... Савада немного завидовал всем этим людям, ведь их провожали и говорили в напутствие что-то очень банальное, но важное. Да, пускай он сам отказывался от провожающих, но делал это чисто из-за практических соображений; душе же требовала другого. Вот и сейчас хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь рядом да непременно был! Босс лишь вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на большие белые часы в этом зале, понимая, что ему ещё долго здесь сидеть.

Но усидеть Хранитель Неба не мог, потому и сорвался с места уже через пять минут – решил пройти по вокзалу, хотя знал его вдоль и поперёк и мог с закрытыми глазами найти нужную станцию. Причём это серьёзно, он не шутил – это здание он действительно успел изучить за все те многие поездки, в которые отправлялся отсюда. Вот Тсунаёши вышел из зала ожидания в просторный холл, направо – выход, налево – идущие цепочкой магазины, кафешки, эскалаторы, выходы на станции и миллион табличек. Он, естественно, свернул налево, решив побродить по знакомым этажам. Правда, здесь их всего три. Да и то всё самое нужное было только на первом, ведь там сами станции. Но Савада, понимая, что впереди времени ещё пятнадцать минут, всё же решил обойти везде и всё, дабы совсем не засохнуть от скуки на скамье. Сначала он поднялся на второй этаж, обошёл все магазины там и заказал в какой-то забегаловке чашечку кофе. То же самое, только без кофе, он проделал и с третьим этажом, правда, там уже практически не на что было смотреть: большей частью там находились пустынные белые коридоры с редкими маленькими магазинчиками, которым меньше всех повезло оказаться здесь, и с огромными огороженными залами, предназначенными для каких-то открывающихся ресторанов или тех же магазинов, однако все эти таблички с яркими надписями «Скоро открытие!» – полная ложь. Тсуна знал. Они открывались, кажется, с прошлого года и всё никак не могли открыться. Побродив по третьему и поняв, что минут через десять уже отправление, босс Вонголы поспешно спустился вниз. На первом этаже, как обычно, было очень много народу – все спешили наконец найти нужную платформу и поезд. Савада не стал толпиться и переждал, пока основная масса уйдёт. Потом он незаметно проскользнул сквозь недовольно фыркающих людей и вот уже оказался на, кажется, нужной платформе.

Мужчина сверился с билетом и кивнул, понимая, что пришёл в нужное место. Он оглянулся и увидал ярко-огненный поезд, на котором должен был поехать. Около него суетились люди, стараясь как можно быстрее зайти в вагоны; гул стоял жуткий, смешавшийся, к тому же, с глухими сигналами поездов к скорому отправлению. Бесконечно пахло едой и духами, каждый человек был занят чем-то особенным и быстрым, что аж рябило в глазах от стольких действий одновременно. Тсунаёши не совсем любил столь наводнённые людьми места, потому отошёл ближе к электронному табло в начале платформы, чтобы быть подальше от столпотворения. В такие моменты не хотелось покидать родной город, было желание поскорее убежать отсюда и скрыться за дверью любимого штаба. Но Савада отбросил эти глупые мысли – ему казалось, что в первый и последний раз они должны были его посетить тогда, когда он впервые поехал на переговоры. И никак не сейчас. Однако вот так было всегда: Хранитель Неба лишь старался делать равнодушный вид, на деле же всё время жутко переживал. За что? Да за всё и ни за что одновременно! Это было довольно неопределённое чувство, поэтому глупо о нём говорить. Это даже скорее не волнение и не беспокойство, а какая-то тяжесть на сердце – глухая, тихо клокочущая, тёмная, неприятная, слишком весомая и ощутимая. Особенно сильно она проявлялась в те моменты, когда не были проиграны прощальные аккорды между ним и Хаято. Точнее, не совсем прощальные... ну хоть какие-нибудь. Тсуна не мог быть уверен, что на этот раз его не убьют – всякое может быть, вопреки многим предосторожностям, – поэтому всё время страстно желал о том, чтобы хоть немного переговорить с Гокудерой перед отъездом. Но, увы и ах, в последние разы такая возможность предоставлялась всё реже и реже. И оставалось боссу, перебарывая в себе все свои бездумные желания, продолжать жить с тяжким грузом на сердце в течение последующих трёх недель. Ведь он же – главарь сильнейшей мафиозной группировки. Кому-кому, а ему уж точно не прощаются слабости. Правда, внешним пафосом внутри их у себя было не задавить... как ни старайся и кем ни будь.

Наконец толпа на его платформе подрассосалась, но Тсунаёши пока не спешил заходить в вагон, несмотря на то, что до отправления осталось всего пять минут или меньше. Голос интуиции призывал его постоять здесь до конца, а потом уйти. Будто что-то должно было случиться. Это чувствовало сердце Савады. Каждый раз. Но это «что-то» так никогда и не случалось...  
>Мужчина посмотрел наверх, на кусочек серого неба, который виднелся между крышей и стеной. Сквозь невероятный шум ему удалось услышать, что начался дождь. Даже, скорее всего, ливень. Это, наверное, и хорошо, что он уезжает... Савада выдохнул, опустил голову и краем глаза глянул на вагон, преданно поджидавший, казалось, только его. Но даже эта мнимая преданность виделась ему теперь какой-то насмешкой, едкой и надменной. Хотя о чём это он? Тсуна сильно встряхнул головой, поняв, что от таких мыслей надо срочняком избавляться, иначе доведут они до чего плохого. Его поезд гулко засигналил, призывая опаздывающих пассажиров садиться. Значит, осталось три минуты. Босс бросил последний взгляд на разномастную толпу где-то впереди, как безумный, словно ища чего-то. Кого-то. Но ведь глупо ожидать кого-либо в этот день, правда?<br>Тсунаёши наконец развернулся и поплёлся в сторону поезда, слыша лишь глухую боль у себя на сердце и монотонное бряканье колёс своего багажа об асфальт. Стоило ли говорить, что в ту минуту он ничего не ждал и ни на что не надеялся?

– И вы, Джудайме, действительно думали, что я не приду проводить вас? – раздался позади хриплый, малость насмешливый, запыхавшийся, но всё равно такой родной и любимый голос, что поначалу Тсуна подумал, что это прозвучало у него в голове. Он остановился, почувствовав, что человек сзади стал подходить ближе. Босс улыбнулся, улыбнулся той самой спокойной, светлой и чистой улыбкой, которая искренно говорило о его счастье в тот момент. Он прикрыл глаза, осторожно развернулся и стал потихоньку поднимать веки, боясь, что резким движением может разрушить пришедшее счастье. Хотя если оно реально – его уже ничем не разрушить. И оно в его случае было настоящим. Савада не помнил, как начал улыбаться, словно малое дитя, – также искренно, мило и наивно, не помнил, как чуть ли не бросился на Гокудеру – остановил его лишь серьёзный и напускно-суровый взгляд подрывника, и, наконец, не помнил, насколько его интонация была высокой и радостной, когда он произнёс «Гокудера-кун!» – многие на этот слишком громкий оклик стали опасливо оборачиваться. Не помнил... не помнил и себя, однако же, кажется, потом ещё долго во время поездки вспоминал эту сцену, мечтательно улыбаясь, как и шесть лет тому назад.

– Знал, Гокудера-кун, что ты придёшь... точнее, предчувствовал, – продолжая улыбаться и едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не броситься обнимать Хаято, проговорил Тсунаёши, не смея спускать глаз с лица подрывника. Тот подошёл ближе, как-то по-своему, с ноткой грусти и тонной нежности улыбнулся и осторожно положил руку на плечо босса. Оно не было таким сильным, наоборот, казалось хрупким. Да и вообще сейчас сам Вонгола Дечимо не казался таким уж устрашающим, каким он виделся другим мафиози; для Гокудеры он навсегда останется просто милым и добрым мальчишкой по имени Тсуна. Подрывник хотел что-то сказать, но, как только открывал рот, мысли мгновенно улетучивались. Отчего-то он не мог говорить о, возможно, простых и банальных вещах, глядя на Тсуну. Такое было у него давно. И, кажется, это оказалось взаимным. Хранитель Неба также был немногословен, пуская лишь многозначительные частые взгляды на советника и получая в ответ такие же. Гокудера казался смущённым и почёсывал голову, не зная, как начать и вообще о чём. Савада же оглядывался на поезд, понимая, что может опоздать, однако же не может оставить Хаято так просто и так скоро. Наконец он решился брякнуть пускай глупость, зато прервать молчание хоть этим вопросом. В итоге получилась какая-то непонятная смесь слов, смиксованная из «Благодарен тебе, что ты пришёл» и «Кажется, вы спешите, простите, что опоздал...», потому что и Гокудера в тот же миг соизволил говорить. В конце концов, так и не поняв друг друга, они звонко рассмеялись, и первым всё же заговорил Хаято:

– Ладно, Джудайме, не буду вас задерживать, ваш поезд уже скоро отправится. – Он кивнул в сторону вагонов, тряхнув пепельноволосой головой; его взгляд по-прежнему излучал нежность, но эта нежность уже переходила в тихое отчаяние и немую скорбь. Тсунаёши знал этот взгляд: _Гокудера уже начинал скучать по нему._ Хранитель Урагана, заметив задумчивое лицо босса, мягко улыбнулся, взяв его обеими руками за плечи и доверительно заглянув ему в глаза: подрывник знал, что _Тсуна уже начинал беспокоиться_ обо всём на свете и _о нём_ в особенности.

– Надеюсь, вы не очень на меня разозлились из-за того, что я осмелился ослушаться вашего приказа... – смиренно, но с какой-то хитрой улыбкой на губах проговорил Ураган, почтительно склонив голову и исподлобья лукаво поглядывая на босса. Он и сам понимал, что Тсуна не сердится, просто не мог не сказать, ведь всё равно чувствовал себя в чём-то виноватым.

– Ты и сам знаешь, Гокудера-кун... – Савада прикрыл глаза и довольно улыбнулся. – Я никогда не был недоволен твоей работой, так что полностью доверяю тебе – если ты ушёл, значит, всё под контролем. – Мужчина взглянул на советника и увидел в светло-зелёных глазах того спокойное одобрение – он действительно оставил много важных дел ради того, чтобы проводить босса, но, было видно, всё это могло подождать пару часов и было явно не смертельно для всей семьи. У Гокудеры всё всегда было под контролем и в безупречном порядке. В этом ему не было равных. Ещё пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга ласково и никак не по-деловому. Хотелось сказать многое, многое и хотелось сделать, но внешние рамки приличия не позволяли. Тсуна виновато улыбался, Хаято нервно и напряжённо покусывал губы; вместе они обдумывали в мыслях слова – слова глупые, банальные, и так давно известные друг другу. Они думали, что хоть чем-нибудь смогут залепить брешь в их разговоре, хотя и не догадывались, что её вообще и не было. Хранители чувствовали себя странно: вроде бы, знакомы столько лет, казалось, есть что сказать друг другу в качестве «пока», но нужные слова, хоть убей, никак не хотели воспроизводиться в их головах. Всё всплывала какая-то чушь и несуразица и оставалось лишь виновато и малость нежно поглядывать друг на друга, чтобы убеждаться каждый раз, что собеседник в точно таком же положении. Савада знал – времени впритык. Дай Бог, если он сейчас пойдёт и кое-как успеет запрыгнуть в поезд. Его пальцы быстро застучали по пластмассовой ручке багажа, в горле неприятно пересохло при взгляде на часы, ведь в их распоряжении оставалась всего одна минута, а губы немного двигались, словно уже подталкивая его самого к высказыванию чего-нибудь. Одна минута, одна минута... Эти драгоценные шестьдесят секунд. Золотые, алмазные, бриллиантовые – хоть какие, но очень дорогие сейчас обоим сердцам. И, кажется, их становилось всё меньше и меньше... Тсуна понимает – реплика сейчас должна быть его. Какая? О чём? Нет чувства ужаснее, когда на последней минуте ты не знаешь, что сказать горячо любимому тебе человеку! И босс решил – сказать правду. Сказать, быть может, не слишком красноречивые и громкие слова, зато честные, прямые и искренние. Ничего лучше, кроме откровенности, в этом мире не придумали.

– Гокудера-кун... я безумно благодарен тебе за то, что ты пришёл. Ты не представляешь, как порой мучительно отъезжать, не сказав тебе «пока»... – Тсуна глянул на время – чёртовы сорок секунд – сглотнул и продолжил: – Но... знаешь, ты пришёл, а значит, я могу быть теперь совершенно спокоен. И ты тоже. – Многозначительный взгляд карих глаз. Хранитель Неба почувствовал, как его руку осторожно взяла ладонь Гокудеры. Тёплая, сухая, родная. Он оказался на пару сантиметров ближе, потому и повеяло столь знакомым до рези в глазах ароматом, смешанным из сигаретного дыма (несмотря на то, что он давно бросил), какого-то вкусного одеколона и уютного запаха просторного кабинета с его книгами, бумагами и карандашами. Савада прекрасно помнил этот кабинет, точнее, сейчас – только его очертания, воспроизводимые тем, что Ураган был настолько близко. Босс понимал, что именно сейчас готов отдать действительно всё, чтобы остановить это чёртово время и хоть на пару секунд продлить их абонемент на право постоять рядом друг с другом ещё немного. Увы, такой услуги никто не предлагал. Часы отбивали последние аккорды, финальную часть; а между ними ещё ничего и не успело начаться. Хаято слегка наклонился над его ухом и, насколько это позволяло столь наводнённое людьми место, осторожно прошептал:

– Иди, Тсуна, иди... Обещаю, я не подведу. Ты не должен сомневаться. А когда приедешь... устроим настоящий отпуск. – Краем глаза Тсунаёши заметил хитрую улыбку и сам не смог сдержать доброй насмешки. Он схватил крепче свой багаж и уловил финальный гудок поезда, который теперь уж точно говорил об его отправлении. Кажется, вот и всё... Хранители одновременно глянули в глаза друг другу, пока у них были в запасе доли секунд, и эти взгляды выразили решительно всё: нежность, чувство долга, невозможность остаться, тысячи слов прощений и извинений, миллион обещаний, которые, естественно, исполняться, ну и, конечно, любовь. Этого определённо хватило, чтобы наконец успокоить друг друга и вселить уверенность в недалёком будущем. Да и в далёком тоже...  
>Уже по пути к слегка сдвинувшемуся с места поезду Савада обернулся и негромко сказал (благо, дистанция ещё позволяла, однако говорить что-то личное он уже явно не смог):<p>

– Ты, Гокудера Хаято, мой советник, консильери, правая рука – называй как хочешь. Конечно, не только, но... – Мужчина улыбнулся, постепенно отходя вместе с поездом назад, чтобы успеть прыгнуть в вагон. – И тебе я вверяю все дела. А в особенности – нас. – Тсуна посмотрел многозначительно, и Гокудера понял, с улыбкой кивая любимому боссу. Хранитель Неба бросил (не)последний нежный взгляд и ловким движением запрыгнул в вагон, уже оттуда наблюдая всё отдаляющегося и отдаляющегося Урагана. Тот ещё пытался идти, потом бежать за всё убыстряющимся поездом, но вскоре вынужден был остановиться: платформа закончилась. Но Тсуна знал, что Хаято остановился лишь физически: на деле же он всегда был рядом с ним, в его сердце, как бы глупо и по-детски это ни звучало. Сам подрывник это прекрасно понимал, наверное, именно поэтому между ними никогда не было тяжких расставаний и депрессий из-за этого. Наконец фигурка Хранителя полностью скрылась за пеленой дождя. Только сейчас Савада обратил внимание на то, что шёл ливень и он частично промок, высовываясь из вагона. Позади него неожиданно появилась проводница, кажется, светлая девушка лет двадцати пяти, которая улыбчиво предложила мужчине пройти в вагон, так как стоять здесь опасно и ей нужно было закрыть двери. Тсуна согласился, кивнув и только сейчас заметив, как же было неуютно в передней части вагона: серо, сыро, грязно. Он с радостью отодвинул трудно поддающуюся дверь и стал сверяться с номерком ближайшего сидения, вскоре поняв, что запрыгнул не в свой вагон. Но это было и понятно – в его случае было вообще счастьем то, что он сюда попал.

После десяти минут переходов между вагонами и остальных неурядиц Тсуна уже сидел в своём тёплом, мягком кресле и наблюдал сменяющийся пейзаж за окном. Вот как раз таки сейчас у него было много времени, чтобы вспомнить, как дико он обрадовался, услышав позади себя Гокудеру... это счастье, казалось, ни с чем не сравнимо. Хотя Савада знал, что есть в мире ещё много всего, что гораздо важнее этого... Он улыбнулся, улыбнулся, наблюдая за окном дивную смену пейзажа: то волнами идущие железнодорожные пути, а за ними – холодные и серые толстые стены, сплошь и рядом разрисованные уличными художниками, то неожиданно открывающийся вид на город с моста, на суетливых людей и лихо едущих машин, то золотистые, омытые дождём поля, разбросавшие стога сена в хаотичном порядке повсюду; он видел это всё и наслаждался равномерным стуком колёс, который усыплял его более, чем когда-либо.

Тсуна полюбил поезда. Нет, не за страсть к путешествиям и не за особенную атмосферу в вагонах – всё это было для него обыденно. _Босс любил поезда за то, что к ним его провожал Хаято – после сегодняшнего события это стало нерушимой традицией._ Полюбил то необъяснимое никакими словами состояние, когда всё твоё существование полно спокойствия и уверенности в будущем (и не только) дне, когда можно не переживать так сильно, точнее, вообще не переживать, потому что твоя семья под полным контролем человека, которому ты доверяешь. И не только семья; главное – любовь. Тсуна был уверен, что вверил её нужному человеку. Иначе прошла бы она такое испытание временем и обстоятельствами? Конечно, времён и обстоятельств впереди ещё ого-го, но Хранитель Неба знал, что, однажды закалившись, чувство навряд ли может быть сломлено. Он улыбнулся. Отчего-то было такое ощущение, что Гокудера сейчас тоже думает об этом. А может, это лишь какие-то глупые догадки...  
>Однако на душе стало легко и хорошо, несмотря на будущие проблемы и дела. А после Хаято и его провожания и страсть к путешествиям, и особенная атмосфера в вагонах – всё мигом появилось. Тсуна усмехнулся – ещё бы это было не так!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤


End file.
